Meme Wars: Destiel Style
by LouiseRisa
Summary: 10 songs. 10 drabbles. Challenge issued to me by Kid Darkness. T for suggestive themes.


**A _Supernatural_ Fanfiction by  LouiseRisa**

 **Meme Wars**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm in unfamiliar territory here. This is a challenge _(technically)_ issued by **Kid Darkness** **(fanfiction net /u/3699281)** to me. We're both to write a drabble/ficlet to 10 songs within the duration of the songs. The twist that we had in it was that we're both writing in Fandoms that we're not familiar with (in my case: her OTP, **Destiel** of **Supernatural** ). Check out her take with the same challenge, same rules; but with my OTP – **R27** of the **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** Fandom!

 **PS:** I'm so sorry if I butchered the characters; so be warned that they'll be very OOC.

~…~…~…~…~

 **Here are the rules:**

01\. Pick a pairing or fandom you like.

02\. Turn your music player on shuffle/random.

03\. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song it plays. You have the duration of the song. When the song starts, you start. When the song ends, you finish/stop. No lingering, no matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is.

04\. Do ten of these, then post them.

05\. Have FUN!

~…~…~…~…~

 **1\. Takin Back My Love – Enrique Iglesias**

"No Cas, come back! I need you," Dean ran as he screamed after the other man dragging his luggage out of their shared apartment.

"I'm done giving you chances; I gave you everything, but you never seem to appreciate any of it," Cas said softly, turning once to look at his boy- ex-boyfriend. Everything had been going perfectly until he caught

 **2\. Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me – All Time Low**

"Ugh," he groaned as the slash of a whip ran across his back once more, hands tugging at the rope that held them together.

"Now, now, my toy… What did I asked of you again?" asked the man with the whip.

"You wanted me to kneel, I will do no such thing; not to the likes of you," he spat.

"Come on, Dean. You promised we can role play a bit this time."

 **3\. Radioactive – Pentatonix & Lindsey Stirling**

"You're sure we're at the right place?"

"Yeah, the XX factories."

"Factory."

"Right."

"Okay, let's get to it."

"You think Cas will stop by and do his blood thing with whatever we're facing?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Just a thought; though, you think we can find any pizza around here?"

"Really? Now, Sam? We've got more important things to do."

"Right, the alien light abduction."

 **4\. Where No One Goes – Jonsi**

"What do you think of a little roadtrip?"

"The last time we did that, your brother crashed in on us and we went on a demon hunt instead; so no."

"But it'd be fun! We can go to places unexplored!"

"Like what exactly? The Bermuda Triangle?"

"Well… Now that you mentioned it…"

"What? No! That was supposed to be a joke."

"And I'm thinking; Why not? It'd be fun! Just the two of us, watching each other back. You with your angel thing and me with me gun and knife and holy water… Lots of holy water."

 **5\. Outlaws of Love – Adam Lambert**

"Get out of here! I don't need my son near the likes of you!" The random person screamed as they threw another piece of rotten fruit at the pair.

"Yeah! The further you get away from our neighbourhood, the better!" another chimed in.

Angered, Dean was halfway reaching for his shotgun when Castiel stopped him.

"Come on, Dean. It's not worth it. Let's just pack our stuff and go." Castiel murmured gently to his love, tired of the ongoing fight. "We can go somewhere else; somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere we'll be accepted."

"But this is not the first time we've moved to a new place and

 **6\. Take Back – Adam Lambert**

"One more!" Dean said to the bartender as he continuously slammed his empty cup on the bar top.

"I think you've had enough alcohol tonight, mister. Give me your phone, so I can call someone to get you home." The bartender from across said, looking annoyed at another drunk customer of the night.

As the bartender picked up the phone offered by his third drunk customer the night, he pressed redial in hopes of reaching someone who'd carry this drunk back to where he came from and hopefully get his pay.

 **7\. Outlines – All Time Low**

"You know chances like these only come once in a few centuries right?"

"Yeap."

"And you want to waste it snuggling while binging on Netflix?"

"Yup. That's pretty much it."

"Cas, you're finally human. Granted it's only for the night; but aren't we supposed to be doing something else right now?"

"Like what?"

"For one, it doesn't involve Netflix."

"Uh huh?"

"This is a once in a lifetime chance! Come here, let me shag you properly while we're both human with beating hearts."

 **8\. อยากบอกรัก - เบิร์ด ธงไชย (Title means someone to express your love to; or something along that line)**

"I love you."

"What?"

"Nothing, Dean. Just talking to myself how much of an ass you are."

"Right, and I've probably gone deaf because I'm pretty sure I heard something else."

"Nope, I'll do it again. You. Are. An. Ass."

"But you got to admit; I have one fine piece of ass."

"Maybe. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Cas, are you blushing?"

"What? No! It's the cold."

"You're an angel, you don't get colds."

"What if I-"

 **9\. Can't Stand the Rain – The Rescues**

"Up… Up… Up…" Cas muttered gently to the drunken man lying on the floor.

He couldn't believe the nerve of the man; they had a fight, but for Dean to come to a bar and drink himself away. It was too much; especially with all the rain they're getting this season.

"Come on, Dean," he picked up the drunk.

As he was steering Dean out to the raining streets, Cas made sure to pay the bartender for his service.

 **10\. Stay the Night – James Blunt**

"Hmm… No. Don't go," he murmured as he tried to pull back the leaving man sleepily, "Stay."

Caught in the act, Dean wasn't quite sure what to do; leave, or stay with this perfect stranger he'd met last night at the pub his brother had got him along to.

They'd drink and laugh in the humid July night. Then, one thing led to another and he found himself in the best sex he'd ever had.

Surrendering to his tired self, he crawled back to bed.


End file.
